


partners

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [29]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth and Rio follow through with their big decision and the trial begins. (part 29 of 'a messy situation')





	partners

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* this is the penultimate chapter enjoy the gracious smut cause... well.

Beth  _ really  _ hadn’t wanted to go all out on a dress. In the end, Ruby and Annie had convinced her to go shopping for one. Just because. 

“You look like a bride.” Annie said as she stared at Beth’s reflection in the mirror. “Look at you!”

“I know.” Beth smiled brightly, smoothing her hands over the full skirt. It wasn’t  _ too _ wedding-like. It had a floral pattern that started at the hem and spread upwards before fading out mid-waist. “Did you make sure Janie still has her dress on?” She questioned, tearing her eyes away from her own reflection.

“Everyone is fully dressed.” Annie said, giving her a thumbs up. “Sadie is monitoring that situation.”

“Are you nervous?” Ruby questioned as she sat down on the edge of Beth’s bed. 

“A little.” Beth admitted. “Thank you for convincing me to do this at home.” She told her with smile. 

“The weather couldn’t be better.” Annie said as she rubbed at her stomach. “This little hellion is starting to realize it can kick, however.” She held her hands up. “But this is your day.”

“It’s fine,  _ really _ .” Beth said with a soft laugh. “I just want to marry him. Is he ready?”

Ruby straightened out a wrinkle in her dress and nodded. “Last I checked, he had a suit on and looked like a groom and not a gangbanger.” She teased. “He was having a chat with Kenny.”

“How’s that holding out?” Annie questioned. 

Beth shrugged. “I think it’s smoothed over for now. Like I said, last week was rough. Kenny is frighteningly like his father.” She shook her head. “But I think we were able to assuage his worry.”

Annie stepped towards Beth and fiddled with a loose curl that rested against her neck. “You look  _ so _ beautiful.”

“I couldn’t have done any of this without you guys.” Beth told them, taking Annie’s hand in hers and reaching for Ruby’s.

“Did you tell her yet?” Ruby questioned Annie.

Beth felt a spike of fear then, “Tell me what?”

“It’s good!” Annie squeezed her hand. “I got ahold of Rio’s sister — thank you Facebook — and she’s here!”

“Does Rio know?”

Annie shook her head. “Not yet!” She smiled broadly. “And she’s  _ so _ sweet.”

“He’ll be so excited.” Beth said hugged Annie then. “Thank you for trying to make this day special. Even though I’ve been a downer.”

“Hey, we can’t blame you for being  _ ehhh _ about this. This last month has been hell for you.” Ruby rubbed her arm. “You ready for this?”

“I’m ready.” Beth said with a nod, glancing back at her reflection in the mirror before she headed towards the door with Ruby and Annie at her side. 

* * *

“All rise,” The minister said to the guests and everyone rose to their feet for Beth as she stepped out of the house and into the backyard.

Beth didn’t think she cried at all when she married Dean. The entire day had been overwhelming. A too big wedding, with too many guests. Her parents had spent a small fortune, in an effort to overcompensate for Annie’s oncoming troubled teen years. 

But when she looked down their makeshift aisle that led to the arch that Rio stood under… she felt tears welling up in her eyes. God, the way he looked at her.  _ That _ was what was missing. That was the way Ruby and Stan looked at each other and finally she had someone who looked at her like  _ that _ . Like she alone had set the stars in the sky and he was the one soul responsible for worshiping her. 

Rio brushed his knuckles over his cheek, wiping away his own stray tears as she walked down the aisle to him by soft music coming from Annie’s iPhone hooked up to a speaker system. It was simple, exactly like Beth had wanted. There were no musicians or ornate decorations. It was just the two of them, a minister, and those they loved most.

“Hi.” Beth breathed out as she moved to stand across from him. “You look  _ really  _ good in a tux.”

“I clean up.” Rio rolled a shoulder, sweeping his eyes over her. “You are  _ gorgeous _ , Elizabeth.” He smiled brightly at her. “And my sister is here…”

“I know.” Beth glanced towards the small crowd, catching sight of the woman she’d only seen in photographs. “Annie orchestrated that.”

“Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Elizabeth Marie Marks and Rio Sebastian García.” The minister began. “With love and commitment they have chosen to live their lives together as husband and wife.”

Beth smiled a little brighter at Rio, reaching out to take his hands. 

“Elizabeth,” The minister started. "Do you Elizabeth take Rio, to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish him, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

“I do.” Beth blinked as she felt more tears fall down her cheek. 

“Rio,” The minister turned his attention to Rio then. “Do you Rio take Elizabeth to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish her, through good times and bad, until death do you part?"

“I do.” Rio rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands. 

“Now, who has the rings?” The minister questioned and Kenny stepped towards them. 

“I have them.” He said, holding his hands out for them to take their respective rings. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” Beth said, letting go of Rio’s hand to press a kiss to Kenny’s forehead. 

“Now, Elizabeth repeat after me,” The minster said as she turned her attention back to Rio. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Beth’s fingers trembled as she started to place the ring on his finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“I promise to love you and protect you, as long as we both shall live.”

“I promise to love you and protect you, as long as we both shall live.” Beth repeated, her eyes meeting his and seeing the joy there. She had never seen a man more happy about getting married. “My partner.” She added, giving the minister a sideways look. 

“Rio, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.” The minister said as Rio lifted the ring to Beth’s finger. “I promise to love you and protect you, as long as we both shall live.”

“With this ring, I thee wed. I promise to love you and protect you, as long as we both shall live.  _ Partner _ .” Rio added just as she had, slipping the ring onto her finger.

The minister clasped his hands together before gesturing towards Beth and Rio, addressing the small crowd, “And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Michigan, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” 

Rio didn’t have to be told twice, he drew Beth in slowly, his hand resting at the small of her back. “You know, you were right…” He said, his lips  _ so _ close to hers.

“About what?” Beth breathed out.

“I can’t wait to get you out of this dress.” He remarked, before he kissed her soundly. Beth could hear their family and friends clapping for only a moment as everything faded away and it was just the two of them for a moment. 

They were married. 

* * *

“You think they’ll notice we’re missing?” Rio questioned as he pressed her back against their bedroom door. They’d barely made it inside before his mouth had found its way to hers.

Beth teetered on her heels, feeling a little weak in the knees as she laughed breathlessly. “I don’t really care.” She whispered, curling her fingers around his lapels and pulling him down for another kiss. 

They had made it through toasts and the cake cutting — it wasn’t their fault that everyone was wanting to stick around and talk. She had to give it to them, their self control had held out longer than she’d expected. 

Rio’s hand trailed down her side, gathering up the skirt of her dress and bringing it up around her waist. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes dark with desire, before he dropped down to his knees in front of her.

“ _ Oh _ .” Beth whispered, a shiver rubbing down her spine as his hands slid up along her inner thighs. She stepped wider, her heart pounding in her chest. “Like what you see?” She questioned, her voice wavering. 

“Nice touch.” Rio remarked, pressing his lips against her inner thigh.

Beth had never  _ really _ been one for sexy underwear, but she’d found a matching set of lacy black panties and bra — which left very little to the imagination. 

Rio brushed his fingers over her cunt, groaning as he found her already slick through the lace. “Goddamn,  _ Elizabeth _ .” He drawled out, replacing his fingers with his mouth, his tongue sweeping out over the lace. 

Beth’s head fell back against the door, her hand slipping down to curl around the back of his neck. She felt like she was drawn taut like a drum. Annie and Ruby has been  _ insistent _ that they slept apart last night, robbing them of a night of this.

His fingers gripped at the soft flesh of her hips, holding her steady as he worked his mouth over her. His tongue circled her clit, too much and not enough as the lace kept them apart. 

Beth rocked her hips forward, grinding herself against his mouth, letting out breathy sounds of  _ need _ as he pushed her towards a release. She loved the feel of the scruff on his cheeks pressing against her skin, leaving its own marks behind. 

Her inner walls clenched in anticipation of her orgasm, her thighs trembling as she tried to keep herself steady on her heels.  _ Fuck _ . “I need…” Beth breathed out, tugging at the collar of his tuxedo, “Rio!”

Rio pulled back, his tongue darting out over his lips as he stood up slowly. “What do you  _ need _ , baby?”

“You.” Beth said as she leaned in to kiss him, groaning at the taste of herself on his tongue as it invaded her mouth. 

Rio dragged his teeth over her bottom lip as he drew back, his eyes meeting hers. “Turn around.”

Beth inhaled sharply, turning around to face the door. Her pulse was thrumming in her ears, her skin feeling far too hot, need pooling between her thighs. 

Rio’s fingers tugged the lacy panties down her thighs. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck, his breath ghosting over her ear. “Can’t wait to be  _ in  _ you.” He rasped out. 

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, anxiously waiting as she heard him unzip his trousers. “ _ Please _ .” She breathed out.

“Tell me what you need.” Rio said lowly, as he slid his cock between her slick folds, eliciting a groan from both of them. 

“Fuck…  _ me _ .” Beth hissed, reaching behind her to curl her fingers around the back of his neck, keeping him close.

Rio pressed into her then slowly. “Feel so good.” He muttered, brushing his lips against the curve of her neck. He gripped at her hip as he started to move, dragging his cock from her before he thrust forward again.

Beth let out a breathy moan and she  _ prayed _ that no one was walking past their bedroom then. They were far from quiet. “Harder.” She urged, rocking her hips backwards to meet his movements. 

“Love you, baby.” Rio drawled out, his breath dancing over her skin as he slipped the hand at her hip around to tease his fingers over her clit. 

Her inner walls fluttered around him, still on the cusp of a release that hasn’t fully unraveled. “That’s it.” Beth scraped her nails over the back of his throat. “So close. So close.”

Rio groaned, his fingers working quicker, his hips snapping forward again and again. “ _ Elizabeth. _ ” 

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, her release rocking through her, pleasure throbbing through her as she came apart around him. He wasn’t far behind, hips unsteadily thrusting forward as his release spilled into her in a hot rush. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Rio said against her shoulder, curling an arm around her middle as he let himself slip from her. 

Beth laughed breathlessly, leaning against the door for support, before she turned around in his arms. “We have to go back out there, you know?” She brushed a loose curl behind her ear. “You look like you just got fucked.”

Rio snorted. “ _ Nah _ , you think?” He raked a hand over his face and blew out a shaky breath. 

Beth smoothed her hands over her now  _ very _ wrinkled dress, before she moved to drape her arms over his shoulders. 

Rio lifted his hand, brushing his fingers from her forehead to her cheek, leaning in to kiss her. He chuckled softly against her lips, before pulling back. “We got married today.”

“We did.” She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with the love she felt for him. 

* * *

“Look who’s finally decided to grace us with her presence.” Annie remarked as Beth walked into the kitchen, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Beth countered, knowing full well that her cheeks and chest were flushed. 

“Your dress is unzipped.” Annie smirked.

Beth shook her head, “It didn’t even come off.” She informed her, rolling her eyes as she reached for a flute of champagne. “Did I miss anything?”

Ruby pursed her lips as she leaned against the counter. “Marcus and Emma were asking Monica if they could get married.” She shrugged.

“ _ Wonderful _ .” Beth laughed as she sipped at her champagne. “That’s sweet though. I swear they’re conjoined at the hip at this point.” 

“The wedding was beautiful,” Ruby told Beth as she stepped forward and picked up a flute of champagne. “ _ This _ wedding was way more you than the last one.”

Beth’s lips drew upwards with a smile, “I know.” She’d had the very same thought. “It’s been a magical day.” 

Annie wiggled her brows, “Not just ‘cause you snuck away to get your rocks off in the middle of your party?” She bumped Beth in the hip as she grabbed the bottle of sparkling apple cider and poured a glass for herself. “I’ve been relegated to the kiddie table again.”

“You did that to yourself,” Beth gave her a look. “Have you seen Izzy? Is she having a good time?”

“She’s been catching up with Maria.” Ruby said, nodding her head towards the family room. “And Marcus.”

Rio strolled into the kitchen to grab a flute of champagne. He met Beth’s gaze and smirked, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip before he circled the kitchen counter to plant a kiss on her cheek. 

Annie couldn’t resist laughing. “You both are the  _ worst _ at poker faces.” 

Rio arched a brow and Beth and Beth laughed. “She’s not wrong.”

“Was I supposed to pretend we didn’t take a lil _ break _ there?” Rio questioned, rubbing his hand over Beth’s side as he pressed a kiss to her lips and grabbed his drink. “Cause no one’s gonna believe that, baby.” 

Beth felt a new blush creeping across her skin and she curled her fingers around the stem of her champagne flute tighter. “Go talk to your abuela and quit causing trouble.” 

“Am I causin’ trouble?” Rio feigned innocence, giving her a heated once over before he left the kitchen.  

“I guess I should mingle.” Beth said with a shaky sigh, her lashes fluttering as she turned her attention back to Ruby and Annie. 

* * *

“I was  _ not _ made for tennis dresses.” Beth complained as she readjusted the length of the skirt, her eyes flickering around the dining room the were sitting in. The memory of the  _ last _ time they were there were still all too vivid. “Is this even legal?”

“In these circles,  _ yea _ .” Rio rested his hand on her leg beneath the edge of the table. “You look better in that dress than anyone else.” He told her, leaning over to press a quick kiss to her cheek, before he stiffened. “Here comes Gretchen and the Judge.” 

Beth plastered a smile to her face as Gretchen and the Judge took their seats across from them. “Good game?” She questioned, watching as Gretchen finished packing her tennis rackets into her bag. 

“Always.” Gretchen said with that faux tone that Beth had grown accustomed to. She still wasn’t sure if Gretchen even  _ liked _ her. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Judge Lineweaver.” 

“I understand that  _ congratulations _ are in order.” He responded, smiling at them with a nod of his head. “I assume you won’t be going anywhere tropical for your honeymoon.”

Rio chuckled and raised his glass of bourbon, “If  _ only _ .”

“I woudn’t recommend Crystal Falls’ honeymoon suite.” The judge added and Beth tried her best to mask the expression of mild horror that threatened to flash across her face. She hated this farcical game. 

“Judge, my client is  _ very _ interested in working on a plea bargain.” Gretchen stated as she picked up the menu and reviewed it. 

“I suppose ten years would be out of the question?” The mayor countered as he waved a waiter down to order himself a shot of Glenlivet. 

Beth felt her stomach roll at  _ that _ thought. Ten years? By the time he got she’d be in her fifties. It stole the breath from her chest, but she quickly tamped down that rush of panic. Now was not the time. 

Rio rolled a shoulder. “Ten certainly isn’t ideal… but it sure is preferable to  _ two hundred _ .” He scoffed. “Who makes up these rules? Didn’t a kid get off for murdering his girlfriend? He only got seven years.”

The judge eyed the menu and straightened his tie. “Sentence terms are outside of my control. Though I agree. Ten seems  _ extreme _ for someone like you.”

Rio cleared his throat and leaned forward, “I’m  _ done _ .”

“Ms. Zorada informed me that that was your intention.” The judge’s eyes flickered towards Beth. “You have barely said two words.” 

“Just a little nervous.” Beth explained, resting her hand over Rio’s as it returned to its place on her leg. “Ten years… is  _ so _ long.”

Gretchen shot Beth a silencing look. “What my client’s wife is saying, is… Mr. García has done  _ so _ much for his community. Would you want to deny them his efforts for so many years?”

Judge Lineweaver looked thoughtful. “Perhaps we can arrange a plea to involve time served and a sizable donation to charities.” He turned his attention to the drink the waiter dropped off at the table. “But you  _ will _ have to serve some time. You realize that?”

Rio nodded his head. “I’m aware that jail time is non-negotiable.” 

“H-how long?” Beth questioned, swallowing thickly.

The judge took a long drink, swirling the liquor in the glass. “We can lessen it to five years,” He mused. “You good for a million dollar donation if you’ve gone straight?”

Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth, his brows drawn together. “Yea. I can muster up a million. Let’s settle on a youth program, yea?”

The judge didn’t seem to particularly care what organization it went to. “And probation of course.”

“I’d expect nothin’ less.” Rio glanced at Beth. “Then it’s agreed. I’ll plead guilty for the discussed terms.”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to imagine losing Rio for  _ five  _ years. By the time he got out… Emma would be  _ ten _ . Kenny would be in high school —  _ driving _ . 

“We appreciate your time, Judge.” Gretchen said with a broad grin. “I look forward to the trial.”

“As do I.” Judge Lineweaver finished his drink. “I enjoy watching the state’s attorney squirm when he doesn’t get his way.” He rose from his seat. “Same time next week?”

“As always.” Gretchen winked at him, holding her grin until the judge was out of sight. “It’s incredible what a person can get from losing a tennis match and paying for a three hundred dollar shot of whiskey.”

“Five years is  _ so _ long.” Beth whispered, feeling a little dizzy at the thought.

“Good behavior might lessen it still.” Gretchen shrugged. “I’ll continue to appeal once it’s finalized. But considering the options… be  _ happy _ with what Judge Lineweaver has accepted.” She gave Beth a look. “Lunch? They still have the butternut kale salad I love.” 

Rio scraped his teeth over his bottom lip, turning to look at Beth, his brows drawn together as he studied the expression on her face. “We’re gonna have to take a rain check.” 

Beth blinked and shook her head, “No, no… It’s fine.” She assured Rio, squeezing his hand. “We can stay for lunch.” Five years was just… a  _ shock _ . It was obviously better than a hundred or twenty years. But it was still a long time. “Do we still think it’ll be Crystal Falls?”

Gretchen arched a curious brow at her, “You’re  _ very _ concerned about which prison he’ll go to.”

“It’s the difference between unlimited visits or having to share nine between myself and Marcus.” Beth said dryly. “Three of which get deducted for weekend visits.”

Rio draped his arm over Beth’s shoulders, rubbing her fingers over the curve of her shoulder. “It’s gonna be Crystal Falls. Dropping the Boomer charges makes it all white collar shit.”

“Now, let’s eat.” Gretchen said firmly, as she waved down the waiter. 

Beth just ordered the house soup, at a loss for what to order when she’d lost her appetite entirely to the idea of  _ five  _ years of jail time. 

* * *

“This month went by too fast.” Beth said quietly as she slipped under the covers beside Rio. 

“Did a lot.” Rio remarked as he tucked an arm under his head, his eyes trained on the ceiling above them. “Got married, mended things with Kenny, spent time with the kids… had lots of  _ fun _ .” He turned his head and smirked at her.

Beth shifted closer and pressed her lips to his shoulder. “Lots of  _ fun _ .” She whispered, her fingers brushing over his bare chest, trailing over his abs, before resting her palm against his lower stomach. 

“I never meant to hurt you,” Rio told her as he ran his hand over her back, his voice steady and calm. “But I knew the choice. This life — jail or death. There ain’t no in between.” 

Beth tilted her head, her eyes meeting his as she trailed her fingertips along the waistband of his boxers. “I know. But it hurts like a son of a bitch.”

“It’d hurt more if I was dead, baby.” He informed her with a throaty chuckle as she slipped her hand low, her fingers idly stroking his forming erection. 

She slowly dragged her hand over the length of him, biting down on her bottom lip as she held his gaze. “Get it out of the nightstand.” Beth told him firmly, knowing he’d follow her line of thinking.

Rio’s brows shot upwards, he shifted just enough to reach the nightstand drawer, pulling the bullet vibe out. “You’re kinkier than you look. Ya know that?” 

Beth took the vibrator out of his hand, switching it on. She smirked at him, holding his gaze as she slowly lowered the vibrator downwards. She ghosted the little buzzing device over the length of his erection, before she rested it fully against the head of his cock through his boxers.

Rio looked  _ exquisite.  _ His lips parted with a soft groan and for once he was the one flushing. His eyelids dropped low, keeping his eyes locked on hers. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip as she ran it down his cock again. With little preamble she sat up, moving to straddle his legs as she dragged his boxers down. She looked between his cock and his face, her own gaze feeling heated. 

Rio swore something in completely unintelligible broken English, his head falling back against the bed as she pressed the vibrator against the base of his cock, drawing it up the length of him as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

Beth released his cock with a wet pop. She slowly ran the vibrator upwards, ghosting it over the head of his cock once more.

“Close.” Rio grunted out, his hips rocking upwards. 

“Already?” Beth laughed breathlessly. “Do you like this?” She questioned, teasing it over the head of him, her fingers curling around him and stroking over the length slowly. His stomach muscles were trembling, fingers gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. She had such power over someone they city painted as a dangerous criminal. 

“ _ Elizabeth _ .” He plead, his hips rocking upwards as she took him in her mouth again. She pressed her palm against his stomach, trying to keep him down as she took the length of him into her mouth, working her lips over him.

Beth pressed the vibrator against the base of him, her eyes flickering towards his face as he came apart. He cried out  _ her _ name again. She groaned at the taste of him as he spilled over her tongue. She slowly dragged her mouth over him, releasing him and swallowing as his eyes flickered open to watch her. 

Rio’s breathing was labored and he looked wild-eyed as he grabbed the vibrator out of her hand. He pulled her down onto the bed, his mouth claiming hers as he worked his hand under her pajama pants and underwear. 

Beth’s teeth scraped over his bottom lip as she felt the vibrator press against her clit, the vibration so direct that she swore she felt it through her entire body. 

Rio was unrelenting, he kept his hand between her thighs, the vibrator pressed to her clit. The intensity of his mouth against hers, thorough, needy, desperate kiss and the vibration enough to send her careening over the edge. But he didn’t relent, he kept it directly pressed against her clit. 

“ _ Please _ .” Beth gasped, breaking away from the kiss, her hips shifting — trying in vain to get out of his grasp. She could feel a second release building, too hot and too fast. “Fuck. Fuck.”

And just as she swore she was about to come again, Rio pulled his hand away, leaving her teetering on the edge. “No, no,  _ no _ .” Beth chased after his lips, kissing him with new desperation.

Rio flicked the vibrator off, dropping it onto the bed beside them. He cupped her cheek, returning the fervor of the kiss.

Beth groaned when she felt his cock starting to harden again, the length of him pressed against her lower stomach as he wrestled with her pajama bottoms. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck, keeping him close as she shifted beneath him to get her underwear off next. 

Rio ran his mouth over her throat, leaving open mouthed kisses on her skin that were bound to leave marks. 

She reached down between them, circling her fingers around his cock as she tried to entice him towards a second erection. God, was she thankful that he had a decent refractory period sometimes.

_ Finally _ , he pressed into her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he filled her, her back arching up off the bed to try to deepen his thrusts. She was  _ so _ sensitive and utterly soaked. All she could hear was the sound of him thrusting in and out of her and the slap of flesh against flesh. She was close.  _ So _ close.

Rio pulled back from her neck, his eyes meeting hers. “So good, baby. So fuckin’ good.”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head quickly. She ran her hands over his chest, trying to reach every inch of bared skin. She wanted to hold on to this moment — so much more than before. This time, tomorrow would bring a five year sentence. Five years between this and the next time they’d find themselves in a bed together again.

“I need you.” Beth told him, brushing her fingers over the tattoo on his throat, her eyes burning as she looked up into his. 

Her lips parted with a silent cry as she felt her inner walls starting to clench around him, her orgasm building and fanning out from her core — too hot and too much. 

Rio followed right behind her, thrusting into her once, twice, three more times before he spilled his seed into her. His hands gripping at her hips. 

He collapsed atop her, breathing heavily and almost dead weight above her. But she didn’t want to tell him to move. She just wanted to cling to him until she had to let go. 

* * *

“All rise,” The bailiff said as Judge Lineweaver and the jury returned to the room. Rio glanced back over his shoulder at Beth, giving her a faint,  _ sad _ smile. The moment had come. The trial had dragged on for a week, affording them a few more days together — but today was the day. 

“Foreman of the jury, how do you find the defendant?”

“The jury has found the defendant guilty in five counts for money laundering, two counts of possession of forged money, one count of possession of stolen goods,” The foreman explained, reading from a piece of paper. “On the two counts of possession of drugs with the intent to sale, one count of unlawfully disposing of a dead body, and one count of concealment of a dead body the jury has found the defendant  _ not _ guilty.” 

“Very well,” Judge Lineweaver said with a nod of his head, turning his attention back to his own stack of paper. “Seeing the decision of the jury, I sentence the defendant, Mr. García, to ten years of prison with the potential for parole at one year.”

Beth held her breath. Hadn’t they agreed to five? She could stomach five… at least she’d convinced herself that she could stomach five. But ten years was a lifetime.

“Your honor,” Gretchen started. “My client—“

Judge Lineweaver interrupted her, “Your client should be thankful that I’ve set parole consideration for a  _ year _ .” 

“Yes, your honor.” She shrank back. “We accept your sentencing.”

Ten years. Holy. Shit. 

“All rise.” The bailiff said and the courtroom rose to their feet. Annie and Ruby had to basically haul Beth to her feet, her knuckles going white as she clenched the back of the row in front of her.

“Beth,” Gretchen said as she approached her, “You can wait out in the hallway to collect his personal items.” She told her.

“I thought it was going to be five.” Beth said quietly, her gaze flickering past Gretchen to where the guards were hauling Rio out the side door. 

“I thought so as well.” Gretchen said tightly. “But there was no guarantee. I’m not the only one with sway.”

“Ten years…” Beth shook her head slowly, trying to imagine what life would be like in ten years. Five had been hard enough to think about. 

“He’ll be transported to Crystal Falls. At least you got your prison of choice.” Gretchen told her, trying to give her something positive to think of. “I have to go over papers. Excuse me.”

“Come on, Beth.” Annie urged, taking ahold of Beth’s hand as she guided her out to the hallway. “Hey, hey… maybe he’ll got parole.”

“Kenny will be in  _ college _ when he gets out of jail.” Beth remarked, her heartbeat feeling like a lump in her throat. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Ruby tried, rubbing her hand over Beth’s back. “His lawyer seems like she’s got a good head on her shoulders… maybe he’ll get out on parole early.”

“Ten years!” Beth snapped, pulling her hand out of Annie’s grasp. Why were they trying to make it seem okay?

The door down the hall opened and the guards led Rio out in handcuffs. 

“Mrs. García?” One of the guards called out and Beth headed down the hallway, her heels clicking solemnly on the ground.

“Yes?” 

“His things.” He passed her the bag of Rio’s clothing, including his watch and his wedding band. 

“I’m sorry.” Rio whispered, keeping his gaze low before he lifted his head briefly to meet Beth’s eyes. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you,” Beth whispered, feelings tears burning in her eyes. “I’m going to fight this.”

“ _ Elizabeth. _ ” Rio drawled out, the chains connecting his cuffed hands and ankles clanking as he reached for her hands. “It’s gonna work out.”

Beth leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a kiss that was far too brief. “I’ll be there Monday afternoon.”

Rio’s lips twisted with a smirk. “You mean you ain’t comin’ to visit tomorrow?” He teased lightly, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“I would if I could.” They had to process him and get him settled into the prison. She had already read up on the order of things. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Rio flashed her a charming smile. “You gonna keep my ring safe?”

“Every day until you get to wear it again.” Beth told him, her voice wavering. 

“Come on.” The guard said, pushing at Rio’s shoulder. “Keep moving.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Not soon enough.” Beth said as he walked away from her, the chains around his ankles clanking in the otherwise quiet hallway. 

Beth’s heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. Ten years would be a lifetime — everything would  _ change _ . 


End file.
